That's You (repost)
by yuzuki arashi
Summary: Tepat setelah perang berakhir, Naru memutuskan untuk berpetualang dan mempelajari dunia di luar peta. Di dunia yang ia kunjungi di tahun ketiganya, ia bertemu seseorang yang memiliki andil besar di masa lalunya yang terlupakan. Fem!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Yo!

Selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam, reader sekalian. Sekadar pemberitahuan singkat saja, saya bukan Yuzuki Arashi. Author yang satu itu sedang terkapar tidak berdaya di rumah sakit dan meminta saya untuk me-repost TY karena katanya mengandung banyak sekali typo.

Jadi, saya author sampingan mewakili Yuzuki Arashi menyampaikan,

RnR, DLDR, dan tentunya tanpa flame.

Sekalian pesan dari saya, tolong doakan kesembuhan Yuzuki Arashi agar TY bisa terus berlanjut sampai akhir.

* * *

Tiga tahun berlalu sejak perang besar berakhir. Selama tiga tahun itu pula Naru pergi meninggalkan negara elemental. Meskipun semua orang melarangnya untuk pergi, tidak ada lagi yang harus ia lakukan di sana. Perdamaian sudah berada di dalam genggaman dan orang lain bisa saling membantu menjaga perdamaian. Naru yakin, semua orang akan menjaga perdamaian yang mereka dapat setelah berperang itu sepenuh hati. Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan mengkhianati hasil jerih payah mereka sendiri.

Bersama Kurama, Naru menjelajahi dunia. Berkunjung ke banyak tempat yang tidak terdapat di dalam peta. Mempelajari segala hal tentang mereka adalah prioritas utamanya. Bukan hanya mempelajari hal umum tentang mereka, Naru juga mempelajari sumber kekuatan mereka. Ada banyak sekali kekuatan yang hebat dari tempat-tempat itu. Naru tidak bisa membandingkannya dengan negara elemental. Bahkan di tempat yang terlihat sangat normal, tersembunyi kekuatan luar biasa.

Agenda Naru sekarang adalah mengunjungi tempat yang direkomendasikan oleh seorang temannya. Pria itu bilang, tempat yang direkomendasikannya sangat bagus. Naru bisa mempelajari banyak hal yang tidak kalah menarik. Tetapi pertama, Naru harus bisa mengikuti sebuah ujian yang diadakan oleh Asosiasi Hunter. Organisasi yang mewadahi para pemburu. Maksudnya, pemburu dalam berbagai arti.

Berkat bantuannya, Naru bisa sampai di ruang lokasi ujian. Tempatnya tidak beda jauh dengan segel Kurama yang dulu. Seperti saluran air raksasa yang terlihat sedikit suram. Naru harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa saat mendengar protesan Kurama mengenai pendapatnya tentang tempat itu. Untungnya, ruangan itu tidak sebesar ruang segel Kurama dan berada di dunia nyata. Jadi Naru tidak menganggap ruangan itu adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa dan patut untuk dipuji.

"Kau peserta baru?" Naru menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Orang yang menyapa Naru adalah seorang pria bertubuh pendek gemuk. Matanya menunjukkan kelicikan. Tidak ada yang bagus dari pria tua itu selain kemampuan sandiwaranya. Andai saja dia bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi di matanya, maka dia adalah aktor sempurna.

"Ya, begitulah. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku peserta baru?" tanya Naru basa-basi.

"Aku sudah mengikuti ujian ini sebanyak tiga puluh empat kali. Omong-omong, namaku Tonpa." ucapnya bangga. Naru mengangguk singkat.

"Naru. Biar kutebak, kau mengikuti ujian ini untuk alasan lain." ucapan Naru disambut ekspresi terkejut samar di wajah Tonpa.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan begitu?" tanya Tonpa dengan nada panik terselip dalam suaranya.

Naru mengangkat bahunya santai. "Pengalaman. Seseorang telah sering mengikuti ujian yang sama dan tidak pernah lulus. Ternyata dia adalah biang kekacauan dan menyebabkan perang di tempat asalku."

"Ahaha. Aku tidak mungkin seperti itu." ucap Tonpa gugup lalu mengeluarkan minuman kaleng dari tasnya dan menawarkannya kepada Naru. "Bagaimana kalau kita minum sebagai tanda perkenalan?"

"Terima kasih." ucap Naru saat menerimanya.

Naru tidak langsung meminum jus pemberian Tonpa. Perhatiannya tertarik kepada hal lain. Emosi negatif yang sangat kuat. Nafsu membunuh yang mencekam. Tidak, Naru tidak takut pada nafsu membunuh itu. Ia hanya penasaran siapa pelakunya. Karena nafsu membunuh itu datang dan pergi begitu saja tanpa jejak. Pemilik nafsu membunuh itu pandai untuk mengatur emosinya. Naru kagum pada kemampuannya.

"Tonpa-san, menurutmu siapa peserta paling berbahaya di sini?" tanya Naru tanpa menatap orang yang ia ajak bicara.

"Hm. Menurutku peserta nomor #44, Hisoka. Tahun lalu dia mengikuti ujiannya tapi didiskualifikasi karena membunuh seorang penguji. Sebainya kau tidak mendekatinya." ucap Tonpa serius.

"Hisoka... yang mana?"

"Orang yang berpenampilan seperti badut."

Mata Naru menyisir ruangan. Banyaknya peserta di ruangan itu sedikit mengganggunya. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan baik seluruh penjuru ruangan. Naru terus menyisir ruangan itu sampai ia menemukan sosok yang terlihat paling mirip dengan badut. Bedanya, badut yang ini terlihat sangat berbahaya. Naru tepaku menatap mata keemasan badut yang sedang tersenyum misterius ke arahnya itu.

"Dia memang berbahaya." gumam Naru. Kemudian ia tersadar dan kembali menatap Tonpa yang kebingungan. "Sekarang aku tahu siapa saja yang harus kuwaspadai di ujian ini. Aku pergi dulu. Kita lanjutkan ngobrolnya nanti."

"Ah, iya." ucap Tonpa kebingungan.

Langkah kaki Naru membawa pemiliknya menuju tempat terjauh dari Hisoka yang bisa ia tempuh. Naru tidak tahan dengan tatapan intensnya. Tatapannya seperti ditujukan untuk mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Wanita itu menghela napas berat. Bahkan Raikage, orang yang notabenenya paling menyeramkan di negara elemental, masih terlihat biasa saja. Berbeda dengan Hisoka. Entah apa yang membuatnya terlihat begitu mengerikan.

Jumlah orang di ruangan itu semakin bertambah. Peserta yang baru masuk mendapatkan ID nomor #273. Berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu? Naru duduk bersandar di dinding. Tangan kanannnya mempermainkan minuman kaleng pemberian Tonpa. Naru benar-benar bosan. Kurama malah memutuskan tidur, tepat setelah Naru mengomentari masalah ruang ujian dengan ruang segel. Belakangan ini rubah itu sering merajuk bahkan untuk hal remeh.

"Kelihatannya kau bosan. Mau bermain denganku?" Naru hampir terperanjat kaget.

Satu pertanyaan Naru, sejak kapan pria badut itu berdiri di hadapannya. Naru mengamati wajah pria itu baik-baik. Memang orang yang berbahaya. Naru mendapatkan kesan mata Hisoka berbinar nakal. Senyumnya memilik arti yang sama dengan binar matanya. Naru menghela napas panjang, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak akan jadi masalah jika berinteraksi dengan Hisoka hanya beberapa waktu.

"Main apa?" tanya Naru.

"Kartu." Hisoka menunjukkan setumpuk kartu di tangannya.

"Kurasa tidak masalah." Naru mempersilakan Hisoka untuk duduk bersamanya.

Keduanya terdiam tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Permainan dimulai dengan sangat mudah bagi Naru. Tetapi, justru karena terlalu mudah Naru menaruh curiga kepada Hisoka. Beberapa kali Naru melirik Hisoka yang tidak pernah mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Sesuai dugaan, permainan menjadi sangat sulit. Sekarang Naru yakin Hisoka mencurangi kartu itu.

"Kau curang." desis Naru kesal.

"Hm? Apakah terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Hisoka santai.

"Jelas kau curang. Emosimu sedang tertawa mengejekku saat ini. Aku tahu itu." ucap Naru.

Naru tidak melihat Hisoka meliriknya. Wanita itu sibuk dengan kartunya yang semakin jelek. Serangkaian gumaman gerutuan meluncur mulus dari bibirnya. Tidak peduli pada lawan mainnya yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Terakhir, Naru menumpuk semua kartunya dan meletakkannya terbalik di atas lantai. matanya menatap tajam Hisoka. Menuntut pria licik itu.

"Oke. Aku kalah." aku Naru. "Harusnya kau mengajakku main shogi."

"Sayangnya aku hanya membawa kartu." ucap Hisoka sambil merapikan kartunya.

"Kalau begitu, nanti kita main shogi setelah ujian ini selesai."

Hisoka tersenyum tipis. Wanita di hadapannya aneh. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak terlihat ketakutan. Padahal ia sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang bisa membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menghindar. Wanita itu masih saja tenang, malah terlihat ceria. Kalau sama sekali tidak terpengaruh aura membunuhnya, artinya wanita itu kuat. Hisoka tidak sabar untuk bisa bertarung dengannya.

"Oh, ya. Seingatku kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Naru."

"Hisoka."

"Nama yang cocok untukmu." Naru mengerjapkan matanya sebelum tersenyum.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hisoka. Pria itu mengocok kartunya kemudian membagikannya. Ronde kedua dimulai. Naru menatap kartunya. Tidak bagus. Pria itu sengaja mempermainkannya. Permainan ini berlangsung lama. Naru tidak menyerah dalam waktu singkat. Ia tahu Hisoka curang, tapi ia belum tahu bagaimana caranya. Ia harus tahu polanya untuk bisa mengalahkan badut menyebalkan yang satu itu.

* * *

Satu pantangan untuk Naru dalah tidak menunjukkan kekesalannya dengan jelas kepada Hisoka. Karena setiap kali Naru mununjukkan kalau ia sedang kesal, badut itu akan semakin mengganggunya. Kelicikan yang pria itu gunakan akan semakin menjadi dan Naru semakin kesulitan menemukan triknya. Naru menghela napas untuk memperbaiki suasana hati. Mungkin ia memang belum bisa membongkar trik itu sekarang, tapi nanti ia akan melakukannya. Tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mengungkapkannya.

Omong-omong soal permainan kartu, itu sudah berakhir beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Permainan dihentikan setelah Naru mengusirnya secara halus. Kalau tidak begitu, permainan akan terus berlangsung entah sampai kapan. Sekarang Naru kembali duduk sendirian. Hisoka sudah berkelana di tengah ruang ujian. Naru tidak tahu pasti apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan. Pria itu hanya berdiri diam memperhatikan seisi ruangan. Naru merasa Hisoka sedang mencari seorang mangsa baru yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membunuh rasa bosan. Satu hari bersamanya membuat Naru tahu sedikit sifat Hisoka. Dari sudut mana pun, Hisoka adalah orang gila dalam banyak arti.

Suara teriakan ngeri manarik perhatian Naru. Di tengah ruangan, seorang peserta ujian kehilangan kedua tangannya. Hisoka pelakunya. Naru terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnnya menepuk dahi dan menggeleng pelan, tidak habis pikir. Naru penasaran apa yang ibu Hisoka idamkan ketika sedang mengandungnya. Sejauh yang Naru tahu, Hisoka suka sekali terlibat dalam masalah. Lebih cocok dibilang, selalu membuat masalah dengan orang lain. Seperti hidupnya memang ditujukan untuk hal yang satu itu.

Bosan duduk diam ditempat, Naru memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sambil menunggu waktu ujian dimulai. Setidaknya untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Untuk sementara, Naru tidak mau bermain kartu. Sisa permainan dengan Hisoka membuatnya mual. Mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu sedikit lama sampai Naru kembali bersedia bermain kartu dengan Hisoka. Kalau Hisoka mengajaknya bermain shogi, Naru tidak akan ragu untuk menerimanya. Tidak masalah siapa lawannya, yang jelas Naru tidak ingin berhadapan dengan benda tipis favorit pria badut itu untuk sekarang.

Kedua mata Naru menangkap sosok anak laki-laki berambut putih. Sekali lihat juga Naru tahu anak itu tidak lemah. Ia sangat berbahaya untuk ukuran anak berusia awal belasan tahun. Kurama juga setuju kalau anak itu berbahaya. Naru terkejut ketika anak itu tiba-tiba balas menatapnya. Menetralkan kekagetannya, Naru tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan menyapa anak itu dari kejauhan. Bukannya balas menyapa, anak itu malah membuang muka.

"Tidak sopan." keluh Naru.

"Menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?" Naru terperanjat kaget mendengar suara dari belakangnya. Ekspresi Naru berubah kesal saat melihat si pemilik suara. Hisoka.

"Sudah kubilang, menjauh dariku sampai ujian tahap ini dimulai." usir Naru.

"Aw. Itu menyakitkan." ucap Hisoka dengan nada dan gestur tubuh yang dibuat-buat.

"Cih. Penipu."

Naru dan Hisoka kembali ke tempat mereka sebelumnya. Sementara Hisoka memutuskan duduk, Naru memilih berdiri di sebelahnya. Mengamati keadaan ruangan yang tidak berubah dari sebelumnya. Penuh dengan aura persaingan. Mengingatkan Naru pada masa-masa ujian Chunnin. Diam-diam Naru tertawa kecil. Seandainya waktu itu Suna dan Oto tidak melakukan invasi, akan ada beberapa orang yang menjadi Chunnin bukan hanya Shikamaru. Ia juga mungkin akan menjadi Chunnin. Sayangnya, itu tidak terjadi. Ia bahkan belum menjadi Chunnin sampai sekarang. Siapa peduli.

"Sepertinya ujian akan segera dimulai." bertepatan dengan ucapan Naru, suara bel terdengar dari balik dinding.

* * *

Naru ingin mengakui, ujian tahap pertama ini sangat membosankan. Berlari sejauh beberapa puluh kilometer bukan apa-apa baginya. Jarak tempuh terjauh Naru adalah... Naru tidak tahu berapa jarak sebenarnya. Naru ingat waktu itu ia berlari lebih dari tiga hari tanpa istirahat dan itu masih bukan apa-apa baginya. Jadi, berlari menyusuri terowongan itu adalah hal kecil baginya. Terima kasih kepada stamina alami seorang Uzumaki dan bantuan Kurama. Omong-omong soal lari, sekarang semua orang yang berhasil keluar tepat waktu dari terowongan itu sedang beristirahat. Satotz belum mengatakan apa-apa mengenai ujian selanjutnya. Atau mungkin sudah tapi Naru tidak mendengarkan.

"Ah. Kau yang selalu bersama Hisoka selama ujian tadi." ucap anak laki-laki bernama Gon ketika berpapasan.

"Oh. Halo." sapa Naru ramah.

"Gon, sebaiknya kita tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengannya. Wanita itu berbahaya." ucap Killua pelan kepada Gon.

"Kau memang tidak sopan." ucap Naru menahan kesal. "Apa maksudmu aku berbahaya?"

"Aku bisa merasakannya." ucap Killua yakin.

"Benarkah?"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Gon bingung, mewakili dua temannya yang lain.

"Hanya pertemuan singkat sebelum ujian dimulai. Namaku Naru."

"Kami sudah tahu. Tonpa mengatakannya kepada kami." ucap Kurapika. "Katanya kau juga peserta baru yang berbahaya karena akrab dengan Hisoka."

"Hah?" gumam Naru. Naru memproses informasi baru yang masuk ke dalam otaknya.

Tawa Naru meledak setelah jeda keheningan yang cukup panjang. Lucu sekali, pikirnya. Tonpa ini, pintar sekali dia mempermainkan kata-kata sedemikian rupa sehingga orang mempercayai perkataannya yang entah benar atau salah. Naru menutup mulut menggunkan tangannya, berusaha meredam tawa yang sedikit sulit untuk ia hentikan. Ia memberi isyarat kepada empat lawan bicaranya untuk menunggu sebentar sampai tawanya reda. Satu rencana yang harus Naru lakukan nanti adalah mengontrol tawanya dan memberi pelajaran kepada pria cebol bernama Tonpa itu.

"Maaf." ucap Naru. "Itu sangat lucu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Tonpa bisa menyimpulkan hal aneh itu hanya karena aku bersama Hisoka selama menunggu ujian dimulai. Yah, aku mungkin bisa jadi berbahaya tapi aku masih waras. Aku bukan orang yang suka terlibat dalam masalah seperti Hisoka."

"Ne, ne. Kau mengenalnya sejak lama?" tanya Gon.

"Siapa? Hisoka? Kalau rentang waktu sejak aku baru masuk ruang ujian bisa disebut lama maka bisa jadi."

"Hee! Jadi kalian baru saling kenal belum lama ini?" tanya Leorio tidak percaya.

"Ya. Oh, Satotz-san sedang menjelaskan tentang tempat ini. Sebaiknya kita mendengarkannya."

Keempat orang itu mengangguk setuju. Merangkum dari apa yang dijelaskan Satotz, mereka sedang berada di rawa Numere atau biasa disebut dengan rawa kecurangan. Peserta ujian harus melewati rawa ini untuk sampai di lokasi ujian tahap kedua. Rawa yang penuh dengan monster haus darah dan selalu lapar. Monster-monster itu mendapatkan makanan mereka dengan cara menipu. Jadi semua orang harus ekstra waspada di sana. Karena jika tertipu, maka bayarannya adalah nyawa. Naru sudah memutuskan tidak akan mati di rawa aneh itu.

Ada juga saat ketika seorang pria asing yang muncul entah dari mana mengaku sebagai pengawas ujian tahap pertama dan mengatakan bahwa Satotz adalah kera berwajah manusia yang menyusup untuk menipu peserta. Pria itu menyeret seekor kera yang wajahnya memang mirip dengan Satotz. Kedatangan orang itu menyebabkan kebingungan. Untungnya, Hisoka mengambil jalan pintas praktis. Badut itu menyerang keduanya menggunakan kartu. Pria asing yang menyeret monyet kalah telak sementara Satotz berhasil menangkap kartu yang menyerangnya.

Keberhasilan Satotz mengatasi serangan Hisoka membuktikan bahwa ia memang pengawas ujian yang sebenarnya. Syukurlah hal itu bisa menghilangkan keraguan di dalam diri peserta. Terutama keraguan Leorio dan Hanzo. Mungkin lain kali Naru harus mengajari Leorio agar bisa berpikir kritis. Akan sangat merepotkan jika pola pikirnya masih sependek itu. Semuanya kembali mendengarkan sisa penjelasan Satotz mengenai bahayanya rawa Numere.

* * *

"Hisoka, boleh aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya?" Naru menunjuk Leorio yang berada di pundak Hisoka.

"Hanya mengujinya." ucap Hisoka santai sambil mendudukkan Leorio bersandar di batang pohon.

Naru menepuk dahinya gemas. Hisoka memang tidak boleh dibiarkan seenaknya. Secara fisik Hisoka memang seorang pria dewasa, tapi sifat seenaknya sama seperti anak-anak. Sudah pasti ibu Hisoka mengidamkan banyak hal aneh saat mengandung pria itu. Sekali lagi Naru menghela napas. Ia belum pernah berhadapan dengan orang semerepotkan dan semenyebalkan Hisoka sebelumnya. Pria itu menguras habis tenaganya dalam waktu singkat.

Hisoka memberi isyarat agar mengikutinya menjauh dari Leorio. Bukannya Naru tidak ingin menghindar dari Hisoka. Hanya saja, ia tidak tenang jika harus jauh-jauh darinya. Dilihat dari yang sudah-sudah, pria itu senang berbuat semaunya termasuk urusan nyawa orang lain. Naru jadi khawatir kepada peserta yang lain. Setidaknya Naru ingin memastikan pria itu tidak akan berbuat lebih jauh lagi sampai ujian selesai.

Tidak. Naru tidak benar-benar mengikutinya sekarang. Ikut menjauh tapi tidak juga mengikuti. Ia menjauh ke tempat yang masih memungkinkannya untuk mengawasi Hisoka. Tiba-tiba Naru tersadar. Ia bukan siapa-siapanya Hisoka, untuk apa ia mengawasi gerak-gerik orang aneh itu. Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengannya. Ini bukan urusannya, bisik Naru dalam hati.

Satu hal yang membuat Naru kesal, ia tetap mengawasi Hisoka. Meskipun ia sudah berulang kali mengingatkan diri sendiri, matanya selalu terpaku pada pria aneh itu. Naru membutuhkan satu pengalih perhatian yang bagus. Apapun itu terserah. Asalkan ia bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pria menyebalkan yang bertingkah seperti anak-anak itu. Konohamaru bahkan jauh lebih dewasa darinya.

Tidak lama setelah Satotz menjelaskan penjelasan singkat terakhirnya dan pergi, gerbang taman hutan Biska dibuka. Semua peserta yang tersisa masuk ke taman itu. Naru mengamati setiap sudut taman yang dipenuhi balok mencurigakan berbentuk seperti set meja untuk memasak. Firasat buruk mengenai tantangan di ujian tahap ini menyerang Naru.

"Selamat datang. Aku penguji di tahap kedua, Menchi." ucap wanita yang duduk di sofa.

"Aku Buhara, penguji lainnya." ucap pria berbadan super besar yang melebihi ukuran tubuh anggota klan Akimichi dalam keadaan normal mereka.

Keheningan sempat menyelimuti tempat itu dan dipecahkan oleh suara perut Buhara. Firasat buruk Naru semakin menguat. Naru melihat siluet seseorang berdiri di sebelahnya. Itu Hisoka dengan senyum anehnya lagi. Meskipun tidak terlihat, Naru tahu pria itu sedang menertawakannya. Ini tidak lucu, teriak Naru dalam hati. Naru akan membenci tahap ini jika tantangannya tidak diganti.

"Ujian tahap duanya adalah memasak." ucap Menchi riang.

"Aku benci tahap ini." geram Naru pelan. Ia melirik tajam ke arah Hisoka. "Silakan tertawakan aku sepuasmu."

* * *

Naru tidak membenci keseluruhan tahap ini. Menangkap babi raksasa dengan moncong yang sangat kuat bisa dibilang sangat menyenangkan. Tetapi ketika kelemahan mereka sudah ditemukan, semuanya jadi sedikit membosankan. Satu-satunya bagian yang Naru benci adalah ketika memasak babi itu. Naru harus jujur. Ia tidak bisa memasak dan hanya tahu makan saja. Gara-gara itu ia ditertawakan oleh Hisoka, lagi. Pengalaman yang sangat buruk.

Di tahap mengerikan ini, Menchi sempat menggugurkan semua peserta ujian karena tidak mampu memuaskan lidahnya. Hunter Cita Rasa yang satu itu sangat cerewet soal urusan rasa dan memasak. Untungnya, kakek tua bernama Netero, Naru lupa jabatannya di asosiasi Hunter sebagai apa, datang untuk menyelamatkan semua peserta dari kekejaman Menchi. Karena itulah semua peserta sekarang berada di lokasi baru ujian tahap dua. Gunung Mafuta.

"Keren." bisik Naru takjub pada celah besar yang membelah gunung itu menjadi dua bagian. "Hey, Menchi. Kami harus mengambil telur itu?"

"Ya. Kau benar." ucap Menchi.

"Uwaa!" Naru spontan berteriak.

Ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang mendorong tubuhnya untuk jatuh ke dalam celah. Naru tahu siapa pelakunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang selalu berkeliaran di dekatnya. Naru menahan kemarahannya dan meraih telur burung yang menggantung di jaring paling bawah. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh lebih dalam lagi. Begitu yakin tidak ada yang melihat, Naru menggunakan Sennin mode untuk membantunya naik lagi. Sebenarnya hanya untuk memberinya bantuan berupa dorongan agar bisa melompat sampai ke atas.

Tentu saja Naru menghilangkan Sennin modenya sebelum ada orang lain yang melihat. Akan sangat merepotkan kalau orang-orang mengetahui kekuatannya yang lain. Pria yang dulu memberi tahu Naru tantang dunia ini bilang, tempat ini menggunakan kekuatan bernama Nen. Tidak ada Chakra. Jadi kalau ada kekuatan lain yang berada di luar nalar, mereka akan jadi sangat merepotkan. Naru termenung, sejak kapan ia jadi sering menggunakan kata favorit Shikamaru. Simpan itu untuk nanti. Naru berhasil mendarat di hadapan Hisoka.

"Hi. So. Ka." geram Naru penuh penekanan.

"Ya?" respon Hisoka tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Aku akan membunuhmu di sini. Sekarang juga." ucap Naru lantang.

"Oh, menakutkan." kali ini Hisoka serius dengan ucapannya.

* * *

End of chapter 1.

Ada yang sadar? Iya. Ini 2 chapter sebelumnya digabung jadi satu. Jangan protes. Saya sebagai author sampingan hanya mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan Yuzuki Aarashi. Untuk chapter 2 nanti masih saya yang pegang. Jadi, sampai jumpa di chapter 2 yang akan datang.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo!

Selamat pagi, siang, sore , malam, reader sekalian. Masih bersama author sampingan TY di sini.

Kami mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada reader sekalian yang masih bersedia menbaca TY. Hehe, terima kasih juga sudah _follow and favourite_ TY.

Jadi, saya author sampingan mewakili Yuzuki Arashi yang baru terbebas dari sangkar medis menyampaikan,

RnR, DLDR, dan tentunya tanpa flame.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan.

 _Happy reading..._

* * *

Ada perasaan familiar saat ia pertama kali melihat Naru memasuki ruang ujian. Ia bukan tipe orang yang akan mengingat orang yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya, kecuali orang itu amat sangat penting atau menarik. Wanita itu... Ia tidak bisa menemukan alasan pasti kenapa ia bisa merasa familiar dengannya. Seingatnya, karena sudah dibilang ingatannya tentang orang lain sangat jelek, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu. Atau mungkin pernah tapi ia tidak begitu ingat. Mungkin saja itu imajinasinya saja. Kebingungan mengenai eksistensi Naru dalam ingatannya sangat mengganggu. Ia tidak suka.

Seberapa kuat ia mencoba mengenyahkan Naru dari pikirannya tidak pernah berhasil. Bayangan wanita itu semakin menguat. Ia harus segera menemukan alasan di balik keanehan yang sedang melandanya sekarang. Ketidak-jelasan eksistensi Naru dalam dirinya harus segera menemui titik terang. Seperti sedang mengatur hidupnya. Untuk apa ia mengatur hidup orang lain jika wanita tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu secara tidak langsung mengatur hidupnya. Pertama, ia harus mengetahui tentang wanita itu. Lalu membunuhnya. Tidak peduli seberharga apa wanita itu sebenarnya.

Semakin lama, ia semakin terganggu pada kehadiran Naru yang selalu terjangkau matanya. Setiap ekspresi jujur wanita itu terus berputar ulang dalam kepalanya. Wanita bodoh itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya sama sekali. Ketika senang, seluruh tubuhnya mengatakan ia senang. Begitu pula ketika ia kesal, takut, dan kecewa. Meskipun Naru berusaha menyembunyikannya, satu anggota tubuhnya adalah pengkhianatnya yang paling besar. Mata sebiru langit musim panas itu yang paling jujur di antara semua anggota tubuhnya. Paling berekspresi dan paling hidup.

"Seseorang pernah mengatakan ini kepadaku. Dia bilang, sia-sia saja jika aku berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanku dan berbohong. Semua bagian tubuhku adalah pengkhianat. Terutama mataku. Setelah itu aku bertanya kepada kakek, ia mengatakan hal yang mirip." suatu kali ia pernah mendengar Naru mengatakan hal itu. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar jenaka, seolah kalimat yang diucapkannya barusan adalah lelucon.

Ia sempat berdiskusi dengan temannya mengenai Naru. Mereka sepakat untuk mengorek informasi tentang wanita itu lebih banyak lagi. Semuanya gagal. Naru memang suka bercerita, semua hal umum tentang tempatnnya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan tempat lain. Tidak ada cerita spesifik mengenai masa lalu atau tempat asal. Juga tidak pernah bercerita mengenai kemampuannya. Naru lebih memilih membelokkan arus pembicaraan jika sudah mulai menyinggung hal-hal seperti itu.

"Lebih baik wanita itu mati saja." entah kenapa ia sangat berharap hal itu menjadi kenyataan.

Ketika Naru terjatuh ke dalam celah di gunung Mafuta, ia kira wanita itu akan mati. Dengan celah sebesar itu dan tebing tegak lurus dari dasar, ia yakin tidak ada orang yang bisa menyelamatkan diri jika terjatuh tepat di tengah celah. Tapi Naru berhasil kembali entah dengan cara apa. Wanita itu kembali dengan aura membunuh yang luar biasa mengerikan. Cukup mengerikan untuk bisa membuatnya sadar yang Naru keluarkan memang aura membunuh. Dan Naru serius ingin membunuh. Aura membunuh itulah yang menyadarkannya. Ia pernah bertemu Naru sebelumnya dan itu sudah lama sekali. Naru kecil yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh terbaiknya untuk melindungi diri sendiri.

* * *

Ujian tahap dua selesai dengan cepat. Begitupula ujian tahap tiga. Kalau boleh jujur, Naru menyesal karena menyelesaikan ujian tahap tiga dengan sangat cepat. Ia terpaksa terjebak dalam satu ruangan bersama Hisoka, Hanzo, dan Gittarackur. Tiga pria aneh untuk alasan berebeda-beda. Hisoka si pengganggu, Hanzo si berisik, dan Gittarackur si pendiam mencurigakan. Khusus untuk Gittarackur, ia adalah orang kedua yang Naru waspadai selama ujian ini setelah Hisoka. Berdasarkan pengalaman, orang berpenampilan aneh dan terkesan bodoh adalah orang yang kuat. Ambil saja contoh Lee dan Guru Guy.

Tentu saja mereka adalah orang kuat. Buktinya mereka bisa sampai di ruang tunggu sangat cepat. Beberapa jam kemudian, Naru sedikit lebih tenang. Peserta kelima sudah datang. Kedatangan orang itu, sadar atua tidak, mengurangi atmosfer tidak menyenangkan di ruangan tertutup itu. Sepertinya entah Hisoka atau Gittarackur tidak terlalu tertarik mengeluarkan aura membunuh di hadapan orang lain. Naru yakin Hanzo bukan orang yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Pria botak itu terlalu polos untuk ukuran orang seusianya.

"Membosankan..." keluh Naru dengan suara nyaring.

Naru bukan orang yang bisa duduk diam menunggu dalam waktu lama tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Menunggu seperti itu bisa dibilang, menyiksanya. Tentu saja tidak akan menyiksa jika teman satu ruangannya bukan tiga pria aneh itu. Kalau teman seruangannya adalah Gon dan kawan-kawan, Naru bisa mengajak mereka bermain. Naru ingin sekali bermain... atau berlatih. Tapi tidak di hadapan mereka bertiga, terutama Hanzo. Pria botak itu adalah Shinobi dan akan sangat merepotkan jika ia bertanya ini-itu nantinya. Dilihat dari tiga tahap ujian yang telah dilewati, Naru sedikit tahu kemampuan Hanzo. Pria botak itu hebat dalam kemapuan dasar ninja tapi tidak memiliki kemampuan pendukung lainnya. Naru tidak merasakan Chakra darinya, juga dari semua orang yang pernah ia temui di wilayah luar peta itu.

Kemampuan di wilayah itu bernama Nen. Catatan, sepertinya Hanzo belum mempelajarinya. Naru sudah mempelajarinya selama perjalanan dulu. Tidak. Naru tidak menggunakannya sekarang. Ia hanya akan menggunakannya di saat darurat. Maksudnya jika ia sudah hampir kehabisan Chakra nanti. Itu pun kalau memang terjadi. Naru menghela napas dan memilih bermeditasi sejenak. Ada hal yang meragukannya mengenai Chakra dan Nen. Ia harus berdiskusi dengan Kurama. Mana yang lebih baik antara menggunakan Chakra atau Nen.

"Tumben kau mengunjungiku seperti ini, Naru." ucap Kurama sarkastis.

"Ayolah, Kurama. Kau sendiri yang mengacuhkanku tiap kali aku mengajakmu bicara." ucap Naru membela diri. "Daripada itu, Kurama. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Naru menyamankan posisi tidurannya di atas kepala rubah raksasa itu.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Kau lebih tahu apa yang terbaik." ucap Kurama malas.

"Sekarang aku yakin kau memang semakin tidak bisa diandalkan." cibir Naru.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kurama. Ia tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan Naru untuk sementara ini. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada membuat keributan dengan host kesayangannya itu. Semua hal mengenai Nen sedikit mengusiknya. Ketika pertama kali pria aneh yang tidak pernah mau memberikan namanya itu mengajarkan Nen kepada Naru, Kurama merasakan sesuatu yang familiar. Kurama bersumpah tidak pernah mengetahui tentang Nen sebelum pria asing itu datang. Karena itulah ia selalu menolak jika Naru mengajaknya bicara mengani Nen. Perasaan aneh yang mengusiknya membuatnya tidak nyaman dan membenci kekuatan itu.

Diam-diam Kurama menghela napas berat. Ingatannya melanglang buana ke masa lalu. Ke masa dari sejak ia diciptakan ke dunia ini. Semua ingatannya masih segar seolah itu baru terjadi kemarin. Tidak ada yang aneh. Semua orang yang diingatnya memiliki kekuatan Chakra. Tidak ada Nen ataupun kekuatan yang lain. Kurama merasa ada yang kurang dalam ingatannya. Ingatannya saat bersama Naru kecil ada yang menghilang. Bukan menghilang, tapi seperti disegel di tempat yang jauh entah dimana. Sebelumnya Kurama tidak terlalu mempedulikan ingatannya yang hilang. Sekarang berbeda. Ingatan yang hilang itu semakin mengganggu. Kurama merasa ingatan itu sangat penting.

"Cih. Dasar rubah tidak berguna." ucapan Naru menarik Kurama dari pikirannya.

"Kau bilang apa, bocah sialan?" Kurama menggeram marah.

"Aku bilang rubah tidak berguna. Aku bertanya padamu sejak tadi dan kau tidak mendengarkan sama sekali. Aku pergi saja." Naru langsung keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya. "Ah, jadinya bertambah buruk." gumam Naru saat kembali ke dunia luar.

Naru menghela napas panjang kemudian memeluk kedua kakinya. Wajahnya tenggelam di antara lutunya. Pikirannya kusut. Naru tidak pernah berbecana membuat masalah dengan Kurama. Tidak pernah ingin membuat masalah dengan rubah tua tsundere itu. Naru penasaran sejak kapan emosinya jadi tidak terkendali seperti ini. Biasanya ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan perlakuan Kurama. Naru tahu Kurama memiliki sifat buruk dan selalu seperti itu. Ia sudah biasa. Begitu pula masalah Hisoka. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naru bertemu orang dengan sifat seburuk Hisoka dan itu bukan masalah besar. Sangat mengganggu. Ada apa sebenarnya. Ada sesuatu yang familiar tapi tidak pernah bisa Naru ingat. Killua, aura anak itu seperti pernah Naru temui entah kapan itu.

"Ada masalah?" tanpa mengangkat wajah Naru tahu itu Hisoka.

"Hisoka, aku benar-benar sedang kesal kepadamu. Jangan menggangguku sekarang."

"Aku tahu kau sedang kesal kepadaku. Karena itulah aku mengganggumu."

"Kau sudah tidak waras." cibir Naru. Tiba-tiba Naru mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hisoka antusias. "Aku baru ingat. Aku ingin sekali menghajarmu sekarang. Boleh kan?"

"Lakukan saja kalau kau bisa." ucap Hisoka dengan nada menantang.

Tepat setelah kalimat itu diucapkan, tinju Naru mendarat mulus di wajahnya. Hisoka terpental mundur. Di sisi lain, Hanzo, lagi-lagi, bereaksi berlebihan. Jangan tanya Gittarackur. Pria aneh itu masih setia dengan ekspresi satu-satunya yang dimilikinya. Naru mendesah puas dan meregangkan tubuhnya riang. Setidaknya menghajar wajah pria badut itu bisa mengurangi rasa kesal dalam dirinya. Senyum lebar terbentuk di bibir Naru saat ia menghampiri Hisoka yang masih terdiam memproses apa yang sudah terjadi kepadanya. Hisoka tidak percaya ia tidak bisa menghindari serangan cepat Naru.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Hisoka. Sekarang aku sudah lebih tenang."

"Baguslah. Sekarang waktunya bermain." Hisoka menunjukkan kartu-kartunya ke wajah Naru.

"Tidak, jangan benda terkutuk itu lagi." ucap Naru ngeri.

* * *

Rupanya menghajar Hisoka memang buka pilihan bijak. Naru harus menemani pria itu bermain kartu sampai masa tunggu mereka selesai. Hanya pada saat tertentu saja mereka berhenti main. Naru hampir gila menghadapi semua kecurangan Hisoka. Kecurangan Hisoka sangat menjengkelkan. Ketika sudah hampir berhasil memecahkan triknya, pria itu selalu melompat ke trik licik yang lain. Terus seperti itu selama permainan berlangsung. Anehnya lagi, Hisoka tidak pernah kehabisan trik licik di dalam kepalanya.

"Hisoka, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Naru sambil tetap fokus pada kartu-kartu di tangannya.

"Hm?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Gittarackur? Kalian terlihat akrab walaupun tidak pernah terlihat terang-terangan."

"Hanya kenalan biasa." ucap Hisoka.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya? Beri tahu aku identitasnya yang sebenarnya." pinta Naru.

"Hm. Sementara ini aku hanya akan memberi tahumu nama aslinya. Namanya Illumi."

"Illumi?" ucap Naru cepat. Nama itu tidak asing. Di mana ia pernah mendengar nama itu? Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Tetapi kenapa Kurama ikut gelisah setelah Hisoka menyebutkan nama itu? Sialnya, Kurama tidak bersedia mengatakan apa-apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Itu bukan hal biasa bagi Kurama. Biasanya rubah cerewet itu akan menumpahkan semua yang ada di pikirannya seperti air terjun. Terutama setelah perang selesai dan rubah tua itu menjadi semakin cerewet dari sebelumnya.

Naru memutuskan untuk sementara mengenyahkan urusan nama Illumi. Permainannya dengan Hisoka belum selesai dan harus bisa selesai di tempat ini. Ia harus konsentrasi memutus kecurangan yang Hisoka buat. Dengan begitu ia akan terbebas dari pria badut gila itu. Naru sadar sekarang. Permasalahannya dengan Hisoka hanya karena permainan kartu dan kecurangan. Naru tersenyum sangat tipis. Permasalahan yang sangat kekanakan. Sasuke pasti akan mengejeknya kalau tahu ia marah dan kesal hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu.

Permainan terus berlanjut sementara Naru masih mencari tahu trik licik Hisoka. Naru sempat menggunakan Chakra dan tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali. Petunjuk itu terlihat saat ia menggunakan Nen. Selama ini Hisoka mencuranginya dengan menggunakan Nen. Kekuatan menyebalkan yang sulit ditebak. Dari hasil pengamatan rahasianya, Naru menemukan fakta bahwa kemampuan Nen Hisoka mengubah penampilan kartu yang Naru mainkan. Kecurangan sederhana yang hanya bisa diketahui dengan bantuan Nen. Andai sejak awal Naru menggunakannya, ia tidak akan terjebak permainan menyebalkan Hisoka saat ini. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

"Permainan selesai." Naru meletakkan kartu-kartu di tangannya ke lantai begitu saja. Ia menatap Hisoka mengancam. "Lain kali jangan gunakan Nen saat bermain denganku."

Hisoka tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Naru. Tidak menyangka Naru bisa mengetahui kecurangannya secepat ini. Kalau sudah seperti ini, ia akan semakin kesulitan melawan Naru di permainan selanjutnya. Bermain menggunakan cara curang saja sudah merepotkan, apalagi jika dengan cara jujur. Ah, Hisoka sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat kemapuan Naru lebih banyak lagi. Wanita asing yang membawa kekuatan besar di dalam dirinya. Orang asing pertama di ujian ini yang menarik perhatiannya sampai menjadi seorang maniak.

"Oh, Gon sudah datang." Hisoka memandang ke tempat yang Naru tunjuk. Mainannya berhasil lulus ujian tahap ini. "Gon, Kurapika, Killua, dan Leorio. Semuanya lengkap."

"Si gendut itu tidak dihitung?" tanya Hisoka.

"Tonpa? Tidak terima kasih."

* * *

Hanya kurang dari lima puluh peserta yang tersisa untuk ujian tahap empat. Sama seperti ujian-ujian tahap sebelumnya, Naru berhasil melewatinya dengan sangat cepat. Terima kasih kepada pelatihan ala anbu yang sempat ia pelajari dari Kakashi setelah perang berakhir. Bergerak cepat dan senyap bukan gayanya dan sayangnya Naru butuhkan. Naru sengaja memaksa Kakashi dan mantan anbu lainnya untuk melatihnya untuk setidaknya menutupi metode serangannya yang serampangan dan sama sekali jauh dari kata senyap.

Untuk ujian tahap lima tersisa hanya sepuluh orang. Sistem ujian tahap ini adalah duel. Siapa yang kalah akan terus bertarung sampai terisa satu orang untuk didiskualifikasi. Peraturan tahap ini adalah tidak boleh membunuh. Membunuh akan menyebabkan peserta didiskualifikasi. Peraturannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan peraturan di ujian Chunnin. Naru akan melakukan duel di bagian pertengahan, setelah bagian Gittarackur. Masih lama dan masih cukup waktu untuk menemani Gon di ruang istirahat sebentar lagi.

"Naru-san, sebaiknya kau cepat kembali ke tempat ujian." ucap Satotz yang baru bersuara sejak orang terakhir meninggalkan ruang istirahat Gon.

"Masih ada waktu. Aku ingin menemaninya sebentar lagi."

"Kalau kau mengkhawatirkannya, aku akan di sini menjaganya sampai kau selesai dengan bagianmu." ucap Satotz mendesak.

"Baiklah. Tolong jaga dia baik-baik." ucap Naru sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Berat sekali melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat ujian. Naru sudah hampir berbalik arah ke ruangan Gon dan meninggalkan ujian sebelum merasakan aura yang sangat familiar. Sangat familiar dan tidak Naru ingat milik siapa. Naru berlari cepat ke ruang ujian hanya untuk menemukan Killua dan seorang pria asing berada di tengah ruangan. Dilihat dari wajah semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, Naru asumsikan pria asing bermata besar itu adalah Gittarackur. Atau Hisoka bilang nama aslinya adalah Illumi.

Kepala Naru berdenyut sakit. Sekelebat ingatan melintas di kepalanya. Seorang anak laki-laki berdiri mengintimidasi di hadapannya. Hanya sekilas tapi Naru mengingatnya. Ingatannya yang selama ini berusaha ia ingat. Naru menatap Illumi marah. Chakra merah Kurama yang selama ini hilang entah kemana meledak dari tubuhnya. Ledakan Chakra ini otomatis memutus duel tidak seimbang antara Illumi dan Killua. Illumi sendiri balas menatap Naru dengan kepala dimiringkan. Pose mengingat itu juga Naru ingat sekarang.

"Ah. Aku ingat sekarang. Kau anak rubah yang tidak jadi kubunuh sepuluh tahun lalu." ucap Illumi tenang.

"Kau. Cabut jarum yang kau tanam di dalam tubuhku sekarang juga!" perintah Naru tegas.

"Satu jarumnya sudah kau cabut. Jarum yang kutanamkan agar kau melupakan apa yang terjadi waktu itu."

"Kau-" geram Naru tertahan. Gerakannya tertahan oleh Kurama yang tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuhnya dalam bentuk rubah berukuran anjing besar.

"Naru, tenanglah. Jangan gunakan kekuatanku seperti itu." ucap Kurama datar. Naru menarik napas panjang dan menghilangkan ledakan Chakra Kurama. "Aku ingin sekali menghajarmu sekarang, bocah Zoldyck. Jarum sialanmu yang menyegel ingatan Naru ikut menyegel sebagian ingatanku. Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang juga. Jarum keduamu. Apa tujuanmu menanamkannya ke tubuh Naru?"

"Hanya untuk bersenang-senang." ucap Illumi santai. "Oh. Sebelum aku lupa, sejak kapan kaku mencabut jarum yang ketiga?"

"Kau menanamkan tiga jarum di tubuhku?" pekik Naru tidak percaya.

"Awalnya aku menanamkan lima tapi dua tubuhmu menolak dua jarumku sejak awal." Illumi jelas tidak merasa bersalah.

"Kurama, kali ini saja, kuizinkan kau membunuh boneka voodoo sialan itu." ucap Naru tanpa menyembunyikan kemarahan di dalam suaranya.

* * *

Tanpa Naru suruh Kurama memang berniat menyerang Illumi. Perlakuannya kepada Naru sudah keterlaluan. Kurama mengerti dulu Illumi ditugaskan untuk membunuh Naru dan fakta ia tidak jadi membunuhnya adalah kegagalan. Ingatan dan kekuatan yang disegel adalah harga murah untuk nyawa. Illumi tidak sepenuhnya bersalah di dalam kasus Naru. Tetapi, fakta bahwa Illumi menanamkan tiga jarum ke tubuh Naru untuk mengendalikan wanita itu membangkitkan kemarahan Kurama. Jarum kedua yang ditanam Illumi membuat Naru hampir kehilangan nyawa berkali-kali.

Ketika melawan Sasuke di lembah akhir, melawan pain, perang, dan masih banyak lagi. Jarum sialan itu terus saja membimbing Naru menuju pintu kematian. Dulu Kurama tidak mempermasalahkannya karena ia benci manusia. Sekarang ia berbeda. Perasaan bencinya kepada manusia masih tersisa. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa membenci Naru. Ia menyeyangi Naru melebihi rasa sayangnya untuk Biiju yang lain. Bagaimanapun Naru adalah reinkarnasi dari Ashura dan lebih penting, manusia pertama yang mau menerimanya tanpa ada niat terselubung.

"Sebelum kalian bertarung, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan dulu ujiannya?" ucap Netero otomatis merusak suasana tegang di sana.

"Ujian?" gumam Naru. "Oh, benar juga. Kurama, kita tunda membunuhnya nanti."

"Itu pun kalau kau ingat untuk membunuhnya nanti." ucap Kurama sarkastik. Keduanya berjalan beriringan ke pinggir ruangan.

"Sudahlah, Kurama. Aku harus ujian setelah ini." Naru tersenyum gugup.

Naru memilih untuk berdiri sedikit menjauh dari peserta lain untuk mengamankan Kurama. Rubah itu masih sedikit sensitif kalau sudah berurusan dengan manusia. Naru tidak mau ada peserta lain yang terkena imbas. Kurama, untuk menekan perasaan tidak sukanya kepada manusia, dengan bijaknya memilih tiduran di sebelah Naru. Asalkan ia tidak berurusan dengan manusia manapun, perasaan bencinya tidak akan meledak begitu saja. Lagipula ada Naru yang akan membantunya menekan perasaan negatif itu.

Pertarungan selanjutnya adalah Leorio melawan Bodoro. Kelihatannya pria tua itu belum sepenuhnya pulih. Naru mengamati papan diagram peserta. Lawan Bodoro sebelumnya adalah Hisoka. Naru meringis pelan. Pria badut itu tidak segan-segan menghajar Bodoro hingga cedera seperti itu. Entah di mana Hisoka menyimpan sifat manusiawinya. Ada perasaan aneh ketika pertarungan akan segera dimulai. Aura membunuh yang tidak kentara. Bukan milik Hisoka maupun Illumi. Aura membunuh itu belum pernah Naru rasakan sebelumnya.

"Naru!" seru Kurama kaget karena gerakan tiba-tiba hostnya.

Semua pasang mata di ruangan itu terbelalak. Tidak terkecuali Kurama dan Illumi yang tahu pasti Naru akan melakukan hal berbahaya seperti itu. Keduanya menghampiri Naru sekejap kemudian. Benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak biasa Illumi lakukan. Pria itu menahan tangan adiknya agar tidak lepas dari tubuh Naru. Selama ini Illumi menanam jarum di tubuh Naru untuk kepentingannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Naru mati di tangan orang lain ketika berada di depan matanya.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menyerangnya?" tanya Illumi dengan aura intimidasi kepada Killua.

"A-aku..."

"Jangan menyalahkannya, boneka voodoo sialan. Salahkan saja jarum bodohmu." ucap Naru memotong. "Pendarahannya sudah berhenti kau boleh menarik tanganmu, Killua. Kurama, sepertinya aku membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi."

"Tanpa kau minta pun aku akan memberikannya, bocah ceroboh. Aku kembali sekarang." ucap Kurama kemudian menghilang dengan meninggalkan kepulan asap tipis di tempatnya tadi berada.

Suasana semakin sunyi setelahnya. Perhatian setiap orang terpusat kepada Naru dan Chakra Kurama yang menelimutinya. Sementara menunggu lubang di tubuhnya menutup, Naru juga sedikit melihat kondisi Bodoro yang sayangnya tidak terselamatkan. Naru tersenyum kecut. Tingkat bahaya Killua jauh diatasnya dan Sasuke saat masih di usia yang sama. Dulu Sasuke berhasil melubangi tubuhnya dan Naru yakin tidak separah Killua. Naru menghela napas berat dan merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai dengan kasar, tidak peduli pada lukanya yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup.

"Killua, berhenti memasang wajah murung seperti itu. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Ini bukan luka fatal dan bukan pertama kalinya tubuhku dilubangi. Berterimakasihlah kepada kakakmu aku jadi terbiasa hidup diambang maut setiap saat." ucap Naru setengah bercanda.

"Naru-san, kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Kurapika memberanikan diri mendekat ke tempat Naru.

"Seratus persen yakin. Tenang saja, lukanya sudah tertutup. Kalau boleh jujur, menutup luka seperti tadi menghabiskan banyak energiku dan sekarang aku butuh istirahat."

"Kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan rubah tua itu." usul Illumi.

"Itu kekuatan miliknya, bukan milikku. Aku tidak berhak menggunakan kekuatannya lebih banyak lagi. Dia juga butuh kekuatannya untuk bisa beradaptasi lagi dengan dunia luar. Terima kasih berkat kau kami kerepotan sekarang. Oy, Hisoka. Bisa kau jauhkan boneka voodoo ini dariku sampai aku selesai istirahat?" ucap Naru tanpa menyembunyikan nada kesal dalam suaranya.

"Satu pertarungan suatu hari nanti."

"Ya-ya. Apapun, asal jauhkan dia dan pastikan dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kepadaku."

"Serahkan saja padaku." ucap Hisoka dengan senyumnya.

"Netero-san, apakah aku bisa menggunakan satu ruangan untuk beristirahat?" Naru berdiri dan menepuk debu yang menempel di pakaiannya. Dalam sepersekian detik Naru sadar itu tindakan percuma. Pakaiannya sudah kotor terkena darahnya sendiri. Naru harus segera mengganti pakaiannya.

"Satu ruangan di sebelah ruangan Gon bisa digunakan." ucap Netero.

"Oke. Terimakasih. Ah, iya. Illumi, jangan terlalu sering mengintimidasi Killua. Dia tidak seperti kau dan aku. Killua memang dilahirkan di keluarga pembunuh bayaran dan memiliki bakat untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran, tapi dia tidak terlahir untuk menjadi itu. Jangan pernah memaksakan kehendakmu kepadanya atau kau akan merusaknya."

"Kau berbicara seperti kau tahu saja apa yang kulakukan." ucap Illumi tersinggung.

Naru tertawa pelan. "Tentu aku tahu. Karena semua orang yang berada di bawah bimbingan tua bangka gila itu mengalaminya. Anggap saja aku beruntung karena Kurama menjagaku tetap waras. Nah, aku mau istirahat sekarang sebelum aku jatuh di sini. Jaa ne."

* * *

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Halo...

Lama tidak berjumpa, reader sekalian. Yuzuki Arashi sudah kembali (hehehe). Tidak perlu panjang lebar, seperti biasanya saja.

RnR dan DLDR.

Saya hampir lupa, terima kasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan untuk read and review di chapter sebelumnya :)

Happy reading!

* * *

Kesal. Satu kata itu selalu menggelayutinya setiap kali ia selesai berbicara dengan Naru. Illumi tidak mengerti kenapa wanita itu selalu saja menentang apa yang ia lakukan. Bukan hanya sekarang, tapi juga dulu saat wanita itu masih berupa seorang gadis kecil pembunuh yang merupakan targetnya. Sebagai sesama pembunuh, jalan pikiran mereka berdua sangat berbeda. Naru sering menghalanginya saat ia akan membunuh orang yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan misi. Ia juga sangat memperhatikan rekannya bahkan di dalam pertarungan sengit sekalipun. Itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa Illumi menanamkan jarum itu. Jarum yang membuat Naru bergerak untuk melindungi apa yang menurutnya penting dan berharga. Perlu digaris bawahi juga, satu fakta tentang jarum itu menjadi poin tambahan yang membuat Illumi kesal. Kepedulian Naru kepada Killua berada di luar prediksinya.

Tidak ada orang luar yang boleh mempengaruhi Killua. Adiknya harus menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sesungguhnya. Anak itu yang nanti akan menjadi kepala keluarga Zoldyck selanjutnya. Seorang calon kepala keluarga Zoldyck tidak butuh perhatian orang lain, juga tidak butuh teman. Illumi nyaris frustasi memikirkan cara melenyapkan Naru dan Gon yang mengacaukan kodrat Killlua. Dua orang itu dilindungi oleh Hisoka, dan Illumi tidak mau menghadapi orang segila badut itu. Hisoka bisa jadi sangat mengerikan jika sesuatu miliknya diganggu orang lain. Illumi tidak bisa melupakan Kurama sebagai pelindung Naru. Rubah tua itu dalam keadaan normal jauh lebih berbahaya dari Hisoka yang menggila.

Anehnya, kenapa ia juga ikut melindungi wanita itu ketika tangan Killua menembus dada kirinya, sedikit lagi mengenai jantung. Dan sekarang, apa yang sebenarnya Illumi inginkan dari wanita rubah yang harusnya menjadi bonekanya itu? Ngomong-ngomong soal boneka, Illumi tidak suka ketika Naru memanggilnya boneka voodoo. Kembali ke permasalahan utama, bagaimana ia harus mengatasi wanita itu tanpa menarik masalah berwujud Hisoka dan Kurama. Kenapa juga ia berpikir serumit itu. Ia hanya perlu memastikan Naru keluar dari wilayah Hunter. Mungkin ia bisa memasangkan satu jarum yang membawa Naru kemabali ke negara elemental. Ide bagus. Sangat bagus. Tidak. Itu ide buruk. Kurama pasti akan merasakannya dan melaporkannya kepada Hisoka. Rubah tua penuh harga diri itu akan bersedia menghilangkan harga dirinya demi inang tersayangnya.

"Wanita rubah sialan." geram Illumi.

"Merencanakan sesuatu kepada wanita itu?" suara Hisoka di belakangnya mengagetkannya. Illumi hampir saja terlonjak kaget andai ia tidak ingat untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi dan perasaannya dari orang lain.

Illumi berbalik menghadap Hisoka dan mengangkat bahunya santai. "Apapun yang kurencanakan tidak ada yang menguntungkanku." akunya dengan jujur.

"Bagus. Karena jika kau berani mencoba melukainya, aku akan membunuhmu." ucap Hisoka mengancam. Jangan lupakan wajah maniaknya juga ikut memperburuk suasana.

"Ya-ya. Aku tahu." diam-diam Illumi menghela napas berat. Permasalahannya dengan wanita itu akan sangat sulit diselesaikan jika Hisoka ikut campur dan badut itu pasti akan melakukannya sampai keduanya selesai bertarung.

* * *

Berapa lama ia tertidur di ruangan itu? Naru menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya dan mengerang pelan. Kondisi tubuhnya sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan Kurama. Rubah tua itu tidak menjawab ketika Naru memanggilnya. Mungkin Kurama kelelahan, pikirnya. Sebenarnya itu tidak aneh, mengingat Naru dan Kurama sama-sama menyegel sebagian besar Chakra mereka untuk alasan tertentu. Jadi mereka berdua hanya bisa mengakses sebagian kecil saja. Kalau diingat-ingat, Naru sudah lupa alasan utama kenapa mereka menyegel Chakra mereka. Ia juga tidak ingin menanyakannya kepada Kurama. Setiap kali ia berniat menanyakannya, instingnya mengatakan sebaiknya ia tidak melakukannya. Dan Naru percaya kepada instingnya.

"Kau bangun tepat waktu, Naru-san." ucap Menchi mengagetkan Naru.

Naru menoleh cepat ke arah Menchi yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sana."

"Sejak kau masih tidur." ucap Menchi tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Oke. Jadi, apa maksudnya aku bangun tepat waktu?" Naru turun dari tempat tidurnya dan meregangkan tubuh. Di tempat Killua menembusnya terasa sakit saat tertarik. Sepertinya sisa luka itu akan bertahan beberapa lama.

"Orientasi akan dilaksanakan beberapa saat lagi. Kita bisa ke sana jika kau mau."

"Ooh, oke. Aku akan ke sana." ucap Naru sebelum bershunshin meninggalkan ruang istirahatnya.

Naru langsung muncul di dekat Illumi. Tentunya Naru muncul di sana karena yakin Illumi tidak akan menyerangnya hanya karena terkejut. Pria itu bukan tipe orang yang bereaksi berlebihan ketika kaget. Illumi adalah orang yang mengekspresikan kekagetannya dengan raut wajah dan sedikit gumaman. Dan mungkin sedikit aura gilanya jika hal yang mengejutkannya adalah sesuatu yang bisa menguntungkannya. Satu lagi alasan kenapa ia muncul di dekatnya adalah karena ada hal yang ingin Naru diskusikan dengan boneka voodoo itu. Bukan, Naru bukan ingin membahas masalah jarum ataupun perlakuannya kepada Killua. Membahas hal itu hanya akan buang-buang waktu sekarang. Panitia pengawas ujian Hunter sudah membuat keputusan mutlak dan akan sangat merepotkan jika mendebatkan hal itu sekarang.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." ucap Naru langsung.

"Oh, padahal aku berharap kau mati di tangan Killua." ucap Illumi dengan nada kecewa tanpa menatap Naru.

"Kau pernah mengatakan hal serupa dulu dan sudah kubilang, jika kau mengharapkan aku mati, kau harus menyerah." Naru tersenyum mengejek kepada Illumi. "Ehem. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan satu hal sebelum orientasi dimulai."

"Apa itu?" tanya Illumi.

"Kenapa dulu kau tidak membunuhku dan malah membiarkanku tetap hidup? Padahal meskipun waktu itu aku juga seorang pembunuh bayaran dan Kurama bisa keluar masuk dengan bebas dari tubuhku, kau lebih kuat dariku dan bisa membunuhku dengan mudah seperti kau membunuh anbu penjaga yang ditugaskan untuk mengeliminasiku."

Illumi memasang pose berpikir. "Hm, aku tidak yakin dengan itu." pria itu menatap Naru. "Apakah itu penting sekarang?"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan itu." gerutu Naru kesal.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih menanyakannya?"

"Hei, Illumi. Jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar. Kalau tidak, aku akan membunuh Killua dengan kedua tangaku." ancam Naru.

"Kau sentuh dia, kupastikan kau merasakan penderitaan sebelum kau mati." aura membunuh yang kelam menguar ganas dari Illumi.

Bukannya ketakutan, Naru malah tersenyum lebar sebelum kemudian tertawa geli. "Sudah kuduga kau memang seorang brother complex. Kukira dulu kau bercanda ketika mengatakan akan melakukan apapun agar adikmu bisa menjadi seorang kepala keluarga Zoldyck. Kau masih selucu dulu, Illumi."

"Aku tidak tahu Illumi itu lucu dari sebalah mananya. Wanita itu pasti sudah gila." bisik Leorio kepada Kurapika.

"Ya. Aku setuju." Kurapika balas berbisik.

Tidak ada yang menduganya. Illlumi mencengkram lengan Naru dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Siapa pun di ruangan itu yang memiliki mata bisa melihat kilat khawatir di mata Illumi. Naru sendiri balas menatap Illumi antara kaget dan memohon. Seolah Naru tidak ingin Illumi mengatakan apapun yang pria itu pikirkan. Untungnya pria itu memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan malah menarik Naru untuk duduk merapat di sebelahnya. Beberapa orang di ruangan itu sedikit curiga pada keadaan Naru karena wanita itu tidak melayangkan protes kepada Illumi atas perlakuan Illlumi kepadanya. Diamnya Naru, walaupun Naru memang sedikit pendiam, dalam hal ini mengindikasikan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi pada kemampuan penyembuhanmu?" Illumi menutup pintu ruangan istirahat Naru dibelakangnya.

"Chakra Kurama sudah terkuras untuk mempertahanakan wujudnya di dunia luar dan itu juga manghabiskan sebagian besar Chakraku." Naru duduk di pinggir kasurnya. "Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku menggunakan Nen untuk menyelesaikan penyembuhannya."

"Kau sudah mempelajari Nen?" Illumi meletakkan map berisi kartu lisensi milik Naru di meja di dekat tempat tidur.

"Ya. Masih kurahasiakan, jadi aku terpaksa harus secepatnya kembali ke sini. Selain kau dan Hisoka, kuyakin mereka yang lolos belum tahu tentang Nen. Setahuku Nen harus tetap menjadi rahasia sampai mereka mendapatkan pelatihan dari guru mereka masing-masing." ucap Naru.

Harus Illumi akui, untuk ukuran orang dari luar peta, Naru tahu terlalu banyak tentang aturan main Hunter dan Nen. Illumi penasaran siapa yang mengajari wanita itu tentang Hunter dan Nen. Ia juga ingin tahu alasan kenapa Naru tetap menyembunyikan fakta ia mengetahui tentang Nen darinya dan Hisoka sampai sekarang. Dilihatnya Naru yang menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa perlengkapannya. Cara berpura-pura sibuk yang bodoh. Beberapa saat kemudian Illumi tersadar akan kata-katanya sendiri. Sikap wanita itu memang bodoh walau tidak dapat dipungkiri pikirannya sangat cerdas.

"Jadi, apa yang kau rencanakan setelah ini?" tanya Illumi mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Kedua bahu Naru terangkat. "Belum tahu. Aku belum merencanakan apa-apa. Mungkin untuk sementara aku akan jalan-jalan di kota pulau ini sebelum menemukan hal menarik lainnya. Atau mungkin juga aku akan mencari pekerjaan."

"Pekerjaan?" beo pria itu.

"Ya." Naru menyambar kartu lisensinya dan menunjukkannya kepada Illumi dengan senyuman bodohnya. "Benda mungil ajaib ini akan memudahkanku mendapatkan pekerjaan yang menghasilkan banyak uang."

Tentu saja Illumi mengangguk setuju. Bukan hanya menjamin pemiliknya bisa mendapatkan banyak uang dengan mudah, kartu ajaib itu juga memberikan banyak jaminan menguntungkan. Terutama bagi pekerjaan Illumi sekarang. Seorang Hunter mendapat jaminan untuk tidak dihukum ketika melakukan pembunuhan. Jaminan yang paling Illumi butuhkan sekarang sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran. Telinga Illumi menangkap senandung pelan Naru. Rasanya Illumi tahu arti senandung itu. Butuh waktu lumayan lama sampai akhirnya Illumi menyadarinya. Naru sedang merencanakan hal bodoh untuk pekerjaannya dan Illlumi tidak akan suka apapun rencananya itu.

* * *

"Lihat, Kurama. Kita dapat pekerjaan lagi." Naru mengayun-ayunkan ponselnya di depan wajah Kurama yang mengambil wujud rubah normal.

"Jadi, siapa yang memperkerjakan kita sekarang?" tanya Kurama. Rubah pemalas itu meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena terus tiduran tanpa berubah posisi selama berjam-jam.

"TenDon. Para pemimpin mafia yang menyelenggarakan lelang di YorkShin City. Kita harus cepat." ucap Naru riang.

Beberapa bulan terakhir ini Naru berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan yang diinginkannya. Menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Ia bahkan berhasil membuat namanya terkenal di kalangan pembunuh bayaran dan orang-orang yang bergerak di dunia gelap. Naru dan Kurama sudah beberapa kali mendapatkan tugas untuk membunuh entah itu pesaing bisnis ataupun musuh client mereka. Sangat mudah. Terlalu mudah malah. Sebagian besar target mereka tidak melakukan perlawanan apa-apa. Sebagian kecil sisanya melakukan perlawanan luar biasa. Lawan paling merepotkan yang Naru hadapi adalah pengguna Nen. Mau tidak mau Naru harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra. Untung Naru bisa mengatasinya.

Perjalanan normal menuju lokasi pertemuan akan menghabiskan waktu selama setengah hari. Jadi, jika mereka berangkat siang ini, kemungkinan mereka akan tiba di sana menjelang malam. Kurama memperbesar ukuran tubuhnya menjadi seukuran anjing klan Inuzuka. Akan lebih cepat jika mereka tidak menggunakan jasa transportasi manusia. Kurama bisa berlari lebih cepat dari balon terbang tercepat yang ada di tempat itu. Mengerti maksud Kurama, Naru duduk di punggung rubah tua itu dan menyerahkan urusan perjalanan kepadanya. Satu hal yang masih belum Naru mengerti sampai sekarang adalah, bagaimana Kurama bisa mengenal semua lokasi di tempat itu tanpa melihat peta.

Pegangan Naru di bulu-bulu Kurama mengerat. Menunggangi rubah itu sangat beresiko. Naru berani menuggang kuda tanpa berpegangan tapi ketika menunggangi Kurama, Naru sama sekali tidak berani melepaskan satu pun jarinya dari bulu jingga itu. Kurama tidak memperhitungkan jalannya. Ia bisa saja tiba-tiba melompat berpindah tempat, berbelok atau berhenti mendadak. Maka dari itu, melepaskan pegangan darinya bukanlah hal bijak. Kemungkinan terjatuh dari punggungnya jadi amat sangat besar. Kalau beruntung, orang biasa hanya akan mengalami retak tu;ang. Paling parah, ya, Naru tidak ingin mengatakannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan yang bisa Naru lihat hanyalah kelebatan bayangan benda-benda yang mereka lewati. Efek Dari kecepatan Kurama. Hanya objek-objek yangbberada di jarak jauh yang bisa Naru lihat dengan jelas. Sebuah helaan napas lolos dari bibir Naru. Lama-kelamaan kecepatan super Kurama membuat Naru terbiasa. Saking terbiasanya, Naru malah merasa bosan. Belakangan ini yang bisa membuat Naru senang adalah pertarungan. Hal yang sangat sulit Naru dapatkan. Ingat, musuhnya tidak bisa memberi perlawanan berarti. Ingin bertarung dengan Hisoka, pria itu menghilang entah kemana. Naru kesulitan melacaknya.

* * *

YorkShin City. Harus Naru akui kota itu cukup mengagumkan. Naru berjalan-jalan untuk menghabiskan waktunya sambil menunggu waktu pertemuan dimulai. Kurama yang menggunakan wujud rubah normalnya bergelung nyaman di pelukan Naru. Rubah itu lebih memilih tidur untuk memulihkan staminanya setelah berlari tanpa henti selama berjam-jam. Berada di luar tubuh Naru tanpa benar-benar terbebas dari segel menghabiskan tenaga sedikit lebih banyak dari seharusnya. Jadi Kurama harus sering beristirahat sambil melatih kemampuannya untuk bertahan lebih lama di luar segel.

"Aku tidak tahu kota ini akan seramai ini." ucap Naru mengagumi setiap sudut kota yang tertangkap matanya.

"Jangan bandingkan kota ini dengan semua tempat yang ada di negara elemental. Semua tempat di negara elemental tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan kota-kota di dunia ini." ucap Kurama malas.

Naru tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Kurama. Rubah itu entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi pemandu turnya. Karena pengetahuannya tentang tempat-tempat asing, Naru sampai curiga rubah itu memang pernah datang sebelumnya. Naru pernah menanyakannya, sih, tapi rubah itu menjawab tidak pernah dan ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa tahu semua itu. Setelah itu Naru tidak pernah menanyakannya lagi. Mereka berdua sepakat untuk tidak pernah mempertanyakan semua hal tentang pengetahuan yang Kurama miliki. Naru menganggap kesepakatan itu adalah cara Kurama mengelak dari semua pertanyaannya. Entah apa sebabnya, kurama berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Naru, dan perempuan itu menghormati keputusan Kurama.

"Ne, Kurama."

"Hm?" gumam kurama.

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" tanya Naru lagi.

"Merasakan apa?" Kurama balas bertanya.

"Gon, Killua, dan Leorio ada di dekat sini." ucap Naru senang.

Kurama. Malas. Bertemu. Mereka. Jalan pikiran Naru mudah ditebak. Ketika menemukan sesuatu yang menarik minatnya, Naru akan mengejarnya. Biasanya Kurama tidak akan menganggap hal itu masalah. Lain ceritanya dengan sekarang. Kurama benar-benar tidak ingin menemui mereka terutama Killua. Bocah itu adalah Zoldyck, dan Zoldyck adalah musuh Kurama sejak lama. Kalau boleh jujur, Kurama bersedia menemui Gon dan Leorio. Sayangnya Gon dan Killua adalah satu paket lengkap yang sulit dipisahkan. Mengingat dua bocah itu sama-sama kesepian, keduanya akan sangat lengket. Ambil saja contohnya waktu Gon dan teman-temannya pergi menjemput Killua di kediaman Zoldyck. Kurama mendapat kabar, Gon menerima banyak serangan dari pelayan keluarga Zoldyc demi bisa bertemu Killua. Tidak akan diragukan lagi Killua akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk Gon.

"Kurama, aku tahu kau tidak menyukai Killua, tapi setidaknya jangan terlalu terang-terangan menunjukkannya seperti itu." Naru memasuki sebuah bangunan.

"Hn." gumam Kurama kemudian kembali tidur.

Memasuki gedung dan menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas, Naru melakukannya berdasarkan insting. Instingnya yang menuntunnya menuju tempat Gon. Cara itulah yang selama beberapa bulan ini Naru gunakan untuk menemukan tempat persembunyian target-targetnya. Satu yang membuat Naru kesal, instingnya tidak bekerja untuk menemukan Hisoka. Tiap kali Naru merasa mendapatkan sinyal keberadaan Hisoka, aura keberadaan badut itu lenyap tanpa jejak secepat munculnya. Beberpa kali hal seperti itu terjadi, Naru meyakinkan diri kalau ia benar-benar membenci Hisoka. Benci karena gara-gara pria itu, Naru menanggung hutang yang harus selalu dibawanya sampai ia bisa membayar nanti saat bertemu lagi.

Dari anak tangga terakhir, Naru mengamati ruang kafe di lantai itu. Mencari Gon dan yang lain yang mungkin dan memang ada di sana. Manik sebiru langit musim panasnya menangkap sosok Killua yang sedikit tertutup oleh penyekat antar bangku. Naru tersenyum lebar mengabaikan gerutuan kurama di dalam kepalanya. Kakinya melangkah pasti tanpa suara menghampiri bangku tempat Killua menikmati minumannya. Sebisa mungkin Naru menyembunyikan diri dari jangkauan mata Killlua ketika mendekat. Rencananya gagal total. Gon berbalik dan memergokinya. Anak itu langsung memasang senyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Nari dengan semangat.

"Naru-san. Lama tidak bertemu." sapa Gon riang.

"Uhn. Lama tidak bertemu." balas Naru berhasil menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Ia mendudukkan diri di sebelah Killua.

"Oi, Gon. Bagaimana kau bisa menyadari kedatangannya. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan keberadaannya."ucap Killua tidak suka.

"Bau rubah." Naru bungkam mendengar jawaban Gon. "Bau tubuh Naru-san sangat khas. Bau rubah dan sesuatu yang manis."

"Kau memang ajaib." komentar Naru takjub. "Nah, sedang apa kalian bertiga di sini tanpa Kurapika. Aku yakin kalian tidak hanya sedang menikmati minuman dingin di tempat seperti ini."

"kau sendiri, apa yang sedan kau lakukan di kota ini?" tanya Killua menyelidik.

"Aku mendapat pekerjaan di kota ini. Pekerjaanku akan dimulai malam ini, jadi sekarang aku sedang menghabiskan waktu." ucap Naru menjelaskan. "Sekarang giliran kalian menjawab pertanyaanku."

Jari Killua menunjuk ke arah luar jendela. Tepatnya ke arah dua orang yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman. "Kami sedang mengawasi mereka."

"Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka anggota GeneiRyodan." ucap Leorio hati-hati.

Naru tebelalak terkejut. GeneiRyodan. Target yang ditetapkan oleh TenDon. Mengetahui salah seorang dari mereka bisa disebut keberuntungan bagi Naru. Sekuat tenaga Naru menahan diri agar tidak terlalu senang. Sikap hati-hati Killua menunjukkan bahwa dua orang itu lebih kuat darinya. Lawan sepadan bagi Naru. Dalam sekejap Naru terdiam memikirkan apa yang tadi ada di pikirannya. Sejak kapan ia menjadi seorang pencinta pertarungan dan sejak kapan ia sangat menikmati pekerjaan pembunuh bayaran. Naru yakin, seratus persen yakin, ia sangat benci membunuh orang selama di Konoha dan negara elemental. Perempuan itu mencoba mengingat baik-baik. Ia senang menjadi pembunuh bayaran sejak... Sejak bersama Danzo. Benci membunuh adalah sifat palsu yang ditanamkan Illumi kepadanya. Naru tertawa miris. Sepuluh tahun hidupnya sukses berada di bawah kendali boneka voodoo itu. Menyebalkan.

"Wajahmu menyeramkan." komentar Killua menarik Naru keluar dari kemelut pikirannya.

"Ah, maaf." ucap Naru dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya. "Oh, aku harus pergi sekarang." Naru teburu-buru bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Eeh. Tapi kan kita baru bertemu lagi." ucap Gon merajuk.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Kalian punya ponsel?" ketiga orang itu mengangguk singkat. "Bagus. Berikan aku nomor ponsel kalian."

Mereka saling bertukar nomor ponsel. Tidak ada salahnya saling bertukar nomor. Siapa tahu nanti Naru membutuhkan bantuan dua bocah itu. Mereka berdua adalah bocah terbaik yang pernah Naru kenal semasa hidupnya. Ah, jangan masukkan semua anak seusia mereka di negara elemental. Meskipun dibandingkan dengan anak-anak dari negara elemental, dua bocah itu masih kebih kuat. Gon menawarkan nomor Kurapika dan Naru harus berpikir cukup lama untuk memilih antara menerimanya atau tidak. Naru memilih tidak. Ia tidak tahu apakah Kurapika akan senang Naru memiliki nomornya atau tidak. Pemuda itu cukup pendiam dan tertutup. Tipikal para penyimpan dendam. Sasuke juga dulu seperti itu. Tenang, dingin, dan bekerja sangat keras demi melampiaskan dendam kesumat bodohnya.

* * *

End chap 3

Cuap-cuap sedikit dari saya. Dua chapter kemarin diurus sama author sampingan. Dia teman saya sesama pengunjung setia ffn. Semoga author sampingan saya tidak membuat kalian tersinggung. Oh, terima kasih juga karena sudah memberi kesempatan kedua buat TY.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Halo...

Lama tidak berjumpa, reader sekalian. Yuzuki Arashi sudah kembali (deep bow).

Maafin saya yang Hiatus tanpa kabar selama setahun. Ada banyak masalah ini dan itu sampai saya hampir lupa sama TY. Nah, seperti biasanya,

RnR dan DLDR

Saya selalu lupa satu ini,

Disclaimer: Naruto dan HxH bukan punya saya.

Warning! **Fem!Naru**.

Sudah saya kasih peringatan termasuk di summary, yang ngeyel baca tolong jangan nge-flame (komen &/ pm), silahkan baca yang lain saja. Biar kita sama-sama ngga cape hati. Thank you ❤

Happy reading!

* * *

"Aku bosan." Keluh Naru entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Kurama yang berpura-pura tidur di pangkuannya menyetujui ucapan Naru sepenuhnya. Keduanya menghela napas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam dua jam terakhir ini. Seharusnya Naru tidak cepat-cepat datang ke tempat pertemuan. Kalau saja ia tadi memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan Gon, mungkin ia tidak akan merasa sebosan ini. Ia mendapat firasat akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik jika tetap bersama anak itu. Kali ini ia kehilangan kesempatan menarik demi penantian yang membosankan. Itu membuatnya kesal.

"Diamlah, Kitsune. Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali sejak masuk ke ruangan ini." Bentak pria cebol botak bernama Zenji yang menjadi mediator dalam pertemuan hari ini.

"Makanya lakukan sesuatu kalau kau tidak mau mendengarku mengatakannya lagi." Naru mengerang kesal mendengar bentakan pria cebol itu.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Zenji yang merasa terganggu oleh keluhan Naru, tapi mereka memilih tetap tutup mulut. Sebagai sesama pembunuh bayaran, mereka tahu untuk tidak melewati batas dalam berinteraksi dengan pembunuh bayaran lain. Terutama dengan pembunuh bayaran yang sedang bosan dan kesal. Meskipun secara waktu mereka lebih lama bergelut di dunia itu, mereka tetap tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan Naru yang bisa menjadi sangat terkenal dalam waktu singkat.

"Ne, paman cebol." Naru menulikan diri dari bentakan Zenji yang tidak terima dengan nama panggilan yang diberikan oleh Naru. Bagaimanapun, Naru tidak akan mengubahnya. Ia akan menggunakan nama panggilan itu untuknya sampai akhir. "Sampai kapan kita harus menunggu?"

"Kita akan memulai pertemuan setelah pembunuh dari keluarga Zoldyck dan anggota tambahan datang." Ucap asisten Zenji mewakili tuannya yang sedang menahan emosi.

"Oh?" Sebelah alis Naru terangkat saat mendengar nama Zoldyck. Kurama menatap si asisten lalu menatap Naru.

"Mereka tidak memberitahumu?" Tanya Kurama untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka berada di ruangan itu.

Naru menggeleng pelan dan menunjukkan isi pesan yang TenDon kirimkan kepadanya. Kurama membaca isi pesan itu baik-baik. TenDon hanya bilang pekerjaan kali ini akan melibatkan beberapa pembunuh bayaran. Mereka tidak menyebutkan satupun nama di pesan itu. Kurama sekarang tidak tahu harus merasa kesal atau marah. Ah, keduanya sama saja.

Kurama melompat ke pundak Naru, menyamankan diri disana seperti sebuah syal. "Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya?"

"Ya, tapi pekerjaan ini sangat menarik sampai membuatku lupa pada detail seperti itu. Lagipula, aku merasa kita akan menemukan sesuatu di pekerjaan kali ini." Ucap Naru riang, melupakan kebosanannya. "Kurasa mereka akan segera datang."

Senandung riang terdengar dari Naru. Ia tidak sabar ingin mengetahui siapa anggota Zoldyck yang akan datang. Ia sudah pernah melihat sedikit kemampuan Illumi dan Killua, dan menurutnya mereka sangat kuat. Kalau dua orang itu saja sudah terbukti kuat, bagaimana dengan yang lain? Naru harap bukan Illumi yang datang. Killua sudah pasti tidak akan datang karena anak itu sedang bersama Gon dan Leorio.

Telinga sensitif Naru mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat samar menuju ke arah ruangan itu. Ia dan Kurama menatap pintu, menunggu siapapun yang akan masuk. Entah itu anggota Zoldyck ataupun anggota tambahan. Senyum antusias terkembang saat pintu mulai terbuka. Secepat datangnya, senyuman Naru menghilang begitu ia melihat dengan jelas pendatang baru itu. Bukan hanya itu, Kurama menatap tajam mereka dari tempatnya.

"Kau serius!?" Pekik Naru. "Kenapa mereka ada disini?" Tanyanya kepada Zenji.

"Karena mereka disewa oleh TenDon." Jawab pria botak itu.

Tubuh Naru merosot di tempat duduknya. Ia cemberut menatap dua orang baru itu. Mereka bukanlah orang yang ia harapkan. "Ne, paman botak. Kenapa TenDon menyewa mereka?"

"Karena mereka salah satu pembunuh profesional yang ada." Kali ini Zenji menjawab pertanyaan Naru meskipun harus menahan jengkel.

Naru mengerang pelan, menurunkan Kurama ke pangkuannya. Mood Naru kembali anjlok sekarang. Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu, kecuali dua pendatang baru, bersiap mendengar rentetan keluhan Naru. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja mereka tahu, mereka harus bersedia menumbalkan telinga mereka demi misi kali ini. Ajaibnya, mereka tidak mendengar apa-apa dari Naru setelah hampir satu menit berlalu.

"Oh? Lama tidak bertemu, Kitsune." Sapa Zeno.

Naru meliriknya dan mengangguk singkat. "Hm, lama tidak bertemu kalian berdua."

"Kelihatannya kau tidak bisa melupakan apa yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu." Ucapan Zeno membuat Naru semakin kesal.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan lupa pada kakek tua dan anak laki-laki yang dikirim untuk membunuhku oleh para tetua bau tanah itu. Baik kalian ataupun mereka sama-sama membuatku sangat kesal. Aku tidak mengerti separanoid apa mereka dengan keberadaanku sampai mengirim dua pembunuh bayaran profesional. Padahal mereka bisa saja membunuhku dengan tangan mereka sendiri. Demi apapun, aku baru berumur sepuluh tahun dan bawahan pak tua ambisius itu mengirim kau dan boneka voodoo itu kepadaku. Padahal dia memiliki banyak boneka yang lebih kuat dariku." Naru menggerutu panjang melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Zeno mendengus geli. "Kau pasti bercanda. Mereka tidak akan menyewa kami kalau semua orang yang mereka perintahkan untuk membunuhmu tidak mati di tanganmu."

Naru membuka mulutnya untuk menyanggah, tapi menutupnya kembali. Pak tua itu tidak salah. Ia membunuh semua orang yang Danzo dan para tetua kirim untuk membunuhnya. Chunin, Jonin, root, dan ninja buronan mereka kirim untuk membunuhnya di setiap kesempatan. Kemelut pikiran Naru terputus saat suara orang lain masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ekspresi Naru kembali berubah dalam sekejap.

"Kurapika!" Panggilnya semangat. Ia melambaikan tangan ke arah pemuda pirang itu.

Untuk sesaat Kurapika terlihat terkejut. Pemuda itu kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Naru-san."

"Cukup!" Perintah Zenji cepat sebelum Naru melakukan sesuatu yang akan memperlama pertemuan. "Karena semuanya sudah datang. Langsung saja, perintahnya sederhana, hancurkan Ryodan. Ada kemungkinan mereka muncul di pelelangan malam ini. Kalian bebas menggunakan metode apapun untuk melakukannya. Yang terpenting adalah hasilnya."

Duh, pikir Naru. Kalau pertemuan ini hanya untuk menyampaikan itu, seharusnya ia tidak perlu datang. Secara garis besar ia sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sejak sebelum tiba di Yorkshin City. Kalaupun saat nanti bekerja ia bertemu dengan pembunuh bayaran yang lain, ia akan tahu mereka disewa oleh TenDon. Naru memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi melacak keberadaan emosi negatif paling buruk. Mengabaikan sisa pembicaraan yang ada.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kitsune?" Tanya pembunuh bayaran yang mengenakan topi baret.

"Kalian mengatakan sesuatu?" Kurama balik bertanya mewakili Naru yang masih sibuk melacak.

"Kami bertanya, Kitsune memilih berkelompok atau bergerak sendiri?" Ulangnya.

"Kami akan bergerak sendiri, tapi kalau bocah Kurapika mau dia bisa bergabung dengan kami." Kurama meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya pembunuh bayaran yang lain.

"Pikiran mereka terhubung. Mereka bisa tahu apa yang masing-masing pikirkan." Ucap Zeno.

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah lupa cucu sialanmu pernah memutus koneksi pikiranku dengan Naru." Geram Kurama.

"Katakan kepada Illumi." Ucap Zeno cuek.

"Sudah." Jawab Kurama ketus.

Dehaman Zenji kembali menarik perhatian semua orang. "Keputusan sudah dibuat. Kami akan mengantarkan kalian ke lokasi pelelangan."

* * *

Naru dan Kurama melihat dari lantai dasar bagaimana Zeno dan Silva membuka satu persatu pintu ruangan yang ada di gedung pelengan. Apakah mereka sama sekali tidak bisa melacak Ryodan dengan cara cepat? Oh, Naru lupa mereka bukan pelacak. Naru menghela napas panjang lalu menatap Kurama. Keduanya mengangguk. Dalam sekejap Naru sudah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri tadi dan muncul di depan pintu sebuah ruangan.

Dengan santai Naru memasuki ruang auditorium luas itu. Di panggung, seorang pria berdiri tenang menatapnya. Pria itu, Chrollo Lucilfer pemimpin Genei Ryodan. Pemimpin dari kelompok kriminal lelas kakap, Naru penasaran sekuat apa pria itu. Naru melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pri itu dengan senyum lebar menghias wajahnya.

"Konbanwa." Sapa Naru riang.

Pria itu tersenyum ramah membalas sapaan Naru. "Konbanwa."

"Aku datang untuk membunuh Genei Ryodan atas perintah TenDon." Sebelah alis Chrollo terangkat mendengar pengakuan Naru.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memberitahuku?" Tanya Chrollo ingin tahu.

"Hanya ingin. Karena kau terlihat mudah diajak bicara aku memberitahumu. Apakah itu masalah untukmu?"

Chrollo tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Naru. Bagi Chrollo, hal seperti itu bukanlah masalah berarti. Apakah calon pembunuhnya mau memberitahunya bahwa mereka datang untuknya atau tidak itu bukan masalah. Hanya saja pengakuan Naru terasa sedikit menarik baginya. Belum pernah ada seorangpun yang pernah mengakui bahwa mereka datang untuknya dengan cara yang sangat lugas, santai dan ceria.

"Sepertinya kau sangat percaya diri bisa membunuhku." Ucapnya.

"Aku cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuan kami. Nah, izinkan kami membunuhmu dengan tenang."

"Aku menolak."

"Sudah kuduga."

Percakapan mereka semakin aneh. Ini adalah percakapan paling aneh yang pernah Chrollo lakukan dengan calon pembunuhnya. Ia bisa saja mengabaikan ucapan perempuan yang akan membunuhnya, tapi ia ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia meladeni permainan Naru. Meskipun terasa aneh, Chrollo tidak berencana untuk berhenti mengikuti permainannya.

"Tapi sayangnya kau tidak boleh menolak, karena kami harus membunuhmu bagaimanapun caranya."

"Kalau begitu kau boleh mencobanya."

"Oke."

Kurama melompat turun dari pundak Naru. Tubuhnya membesar seukuran Akamaru. Rubah itu berjalan tenang mendekati Crollo. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat sampai akhirnya Kurama berlari menerjang pria itu. Menyadari cakar rubah berekor sembilan yang diayunkan kearahnya itu berbaya, Chrollo menghindar tepat waktu. Andai saja pria itu tidak menghindar, tubuhnya akan berakhir dengan luka cakaran yang sangat parah sama seperti lantai di bawah kaki rubah itu.

Sedikit banyak Chrollo menaruh ketertarikan kepada Kurama. Darimana Naru mendapatkan rubah seperti Kurama? Meskipun Chrollo tidak terlalu tertatik memelihara binatang, memelihara satu yang seperti Kurama akan membantunya. Rubah itu jelas bukan hewan biasa. Gerakannya terlihat seperti sudah sangat terlatih. Mata rubah itu juga memperlihatkan bahwa setiap saat ia dalam kesadaran penuh dan tindakannya adalah hasil perhitungannya sendiri. Mirip seperti manusia.

Ekor mata Chrollo melihat Naru datang menyerangnya. Di sisi lain, Kurama kembali menyerangnya. Ia memperhitungkan dengan cepat waktu yang tepat untuk menghindar dari serangan keduanya. Saat waktunya tiba, ia menghindar. Ia mungkin berhasil menghindar dari tinju Naru, tapi tidak dari tendangan mautnya. Tendangan Naru sukses melemparnya ke dinding di seberang ruangan dan membuatnya mendarat menggunakan punggung. Di dinding tempatnya mendarat terbentuk retakan besar.

"Kau meremehkanku." Ucap Naru kepadanya.

Ya, Chrollo tidak akan memungkiri fakta bahwa ia meremehkan perempuan itu. Sepertinya ia harus mulai serius menghadapinya kalau tidak ingin mati. Chrollo berdiri tegak, menyiapkan diri untuk serangan selanjutnya. Baru saja Naru akan menyerang lagi, gerakannya terhenti karena kedatangan duo Zoldyck. Tiga pasang mata di ruangan itu terarah ke mereka.

"Oh, mau bergabung?" Tawar Naru.

"Kau boleh berada disini, tapi jangan menghalangi." Ucap Zeno datar.

"Hoo." Naru menatap Kurama. "Sepertinya kita tidak bisa bermain lebih lama lagi, Kurama. Saatnya serius."

"Hn." Gerutu Kurama sebelum menghilang.

Terjadi beberapa perubahan pada tubuh Naru. Safir berubah menjadi ruby dengan pupi vertikal, taring dan kuku memanjang, serta sembilan ekor oranye di belakangnya. Butuh waktu lama bagi Naru untuk mendapatkan wujud itu dengan Chakra Kurama. Menurutnya ia tidak bisa terus bergantung pada mode Chakra Kurama yang bersinar terang menarik perhatian. Mode itu merugikannya saat melakukan infiltrasi ataupun hal lain semacamnya.

"Kalian berdua _backup_ aku." Perintah Zeno.

Naru dan Silva mengangguk mengerti. Serangan pertama akan dilakukan oleh pak tua itu. Ini sangat unik bagi Naru. Ia bertarung melawan pengguna Nen bersama pengguna Nen. Sementara ia sendiri masih tetap konsisten menggunakan Chakra. Yah, siapa peduli. Pada akhirnya orang lain akan mengira ia menggunakan Nen. Zeno menyerang Chrollo dengan naga yang terbentuk menggunakan Nen. Kerusakan yang ditimbulkannya cukup parah.

Dalam pertarungan saat ini Naru memilih untuk tidak terlalu banyak berpikir. Ia mengandalkan kemampuan, pengalaman, dan insting bertarungnya mengendalikan tubuhnya. Memang bukan cara bertarung yang bijak, tapi berpikir saat berada dalam mode itu akan mengganggu konsentrasinya. Naru terus menyerang Chrollo secara bergantian dengan Zeno dan Silva. Serangan ketiganya baru berhenti saat Chrollo berhasil menorehkan luka sayatan di tangan Silva dan Naru.

"Racun?" Tanya Naru sambil mengamati luka di tangannya dan uap samar yang menguap dari sana.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Zeno.

"Ya." Jawab Silva.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kurama sudah menghilangkan racunnya." Naru menunjukkan lukanya yang sudah tertutup sempurna kepada Zeno.

Pria tua itu mengangguk. Pertarungan berlanjut. Chrollo menggunakan kemampuan Nen-nya. Ia mengeluarkan sehelai kain dari buku Nen-nya. Meskipun perlawanan pria itu semakin sengit, serangan tiga lawannya tidak kalah sengit. Orang sekuat Chrollo melawan tiga orang pembunuh profesional tentunya bukan pertarungan seimbang. Bisa dikatakan pertarungan itu adalah pembantaian secara sepihak.

Tadi Naru dan Silva mendapat perintah dari Zeno untuk melidunginya. Pria tua itu berencana untuk mengunci pergerakan Chrollo sendirian dan mereka harus menyerang Chrollo pada saat itu juga tanpa mempedulikan keselamatannya. Bukan masalah besar bagi Naru. Ia tidak peduli apakah Zeno akan selamat atau tidak. Kalaupun Zeno pada akhirnya terkena serangannya, anggap itu sebagai balas dendam dari masa lalu.

"Bunuh dia!" Teriak Zeno sambil terus menyerang Chrollo yang terpojok di dinding.

Sebuah Rasenshuriken tercipta di tangan Naru. Di kedua tangan Silva terbentuk bola energi Nen. Keduanya tidak ragu melemparkan jurus mereka ke arah target. Rasenshuriken dan bola Nen meledak saat menemui targetnya. Ledakan besar yang bisa membuat seluruh bagian gedung berguncang. Akan tetapi, Naru tahu targetnya dan Zeno tidak mati akibat serangan mereka. Mereka hanya tertimbun reruntuhan saja.

Debu yang menutupi pandangan dari tempat ledakan berangsur menghilang. Naru cemberut kecewa. Andai saja saat ini mereka tidak bertarung di sebuah gedung berisi banyak warga sipil, Naru pasti akan memilih menggunakan bom Biiju. Setidaknya persentase keberhasilan bom Biiju sangat tinggi. Naru mengamati dalam diam Zeno dan Chrollo yang keluar dari reruntuhan dan Silva yang menerima panggilan telepon.

Secara garis besar, Naru mengetahui isi panggilan telepon itu. Illumi menghubungi Silva untuk mengetahui kabar kliennya yang tidak lain adalah Chrollo. Selain itu Illumi juga mengabarkan bahwa TenDon sudah ia habisi. Naru mengerang pelan dan kembali ke wujud normalnya. Kurama tetap di dalam tubuhnya untuk beristirahat. Kalau TenDon mati, tidak akan ada yang membayarnya. Naru tidak begitu suka bekerja secara cuma-cuma.

"Kalian yakin tidak ingin membunuhku?" Tanya Chrollo.

"Tidak." Ucap Naru kesal.

"Kami tidak bekerja secara gratis." Ucap Zeno yang beranjak keluar diikuti Silva dari ruangan setengah hancur itu.

"Kau tidak ikut dengan mereka?" Tanya Chrollo setelah duo Zoldyck menghilang di balik pintu.

Bukan menjawab, Naru malah duduk di lantai. Karena misinya batal, ia tidak akan membunuh Chrollo dan ia juga tidak akan dibunuh olehnya. Ia tahu keadaan Chrollo saat ini tidak begitu baik untuk bertarung. Tentu saja Naru juga tahu pria itu masih bisa bertarung dengan sangat baik dengan keadaannya saat ini. Naru hanya sedang menghibur diri.

"Nanti." Ucap Naru. "Kalau aku mengikuti mereka sekarang, aku tidak yakin akan bisa menahan diri. Pak tua menyebalkan itu terlalu menyebalkan sampai aku merasa ingin menyerangnya setiap kali melihatnya."

Keheningan menguasai sebelum Chrollo memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Naru, "Kau mengetahui si pengguna rantai?"

"Kau menjadikanku sumber informasi?" Naru balik bertanya dengan binar di matanya. "Apakah dia pembunuh bayaran?"

"Bukan. Dia bodyguard baru di keluarga Nostrade."

"Aku tidak tahu, aku baru mendengarnya." Ucap Naru. "Sekarang giliranku. Kau tahu Hisoka?"

Chrollo menatapnya dengan tatapan, ada apa dengan orang satu itu? Yang Naru asumsikan sebagai ya. Dari semua orang, kenapa badut menyebalkan itu bisa berhubungan dengan pemimpin Genei Ryodan? Naru termenung, ia lupa kalau badut itu selalu mengincar lawan kuat yang siap dipanen kapan saja. Chrollo tidak diragukan lagi sangat kuat. Kalau Hisoka masih belum menyerangnya, berarti ia belum mendapatkan kesempatannya.

"Kau tahu badut itu ada dimana?"

"Dia bersama anggota Ryodan yang lain."

"Dia anggota Ryodan? Yang benar saja!" Naru ingin menghajar badut itu saat ini juga. Awas saja kalau badut itu kabur lagi darinya secara tiba-tiba. Kali ini Naru akan memburunya kemanapun badut pedo mesum menyebalkan itu pergi. Naru akan memburunya sampai mereka bisa bertarung. Dengan begitu ia bisa memutus ikatannya dengan Hisoka dan hidup tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan hutangnya kepada badut itu. Hutang pertarungannya dengan Hisoka entah kenapa terasa jauh lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan hutang uang ataupun barang.

"Ne, kau punya kontak badut itu?" Pertanyaan Naru dijawab dengan Chrollo melemparkan ponselnya yang sedang menghubungi Hisoka kepadanya. Dalam waktu singkat Hisoka menjawab panggilannya.

[Halo, bos?"] Sapa suara yang familiar di telinga Naru itu dari seberang telepon.

"Hi. So. Ka." Desis Naru tajam.

[Oh, Naru. Bagaimana kau bisa menghubungiku dari ponsel Chrollo? Kau membunuhnya?] Dari nada suaranya terdengar jelas Hisoka ingin bertarung melawan Chrollo. Naru biaa memprediksi badut itu akan marah besar kepadanya kalau ia berkata, ia sudah membunuh Chrollo. Sepintas Naru merasa ingin menjahilinya, tapi urusannya akan jadi sangat rumit kalau ia menuruti keinginan konyolnya.

"Bukan urusanmu dan tidak." Naru menarik napas panjang, lalu berteriak di telepon. "Hisoka. Temui aku di bekas taman bermain YorkShin City besok untuk bertarung denganku. Kalau kau tidak datang atau kabur lagi dariku, kupastikan aku akan menghajar bocah favoritmu sampai mati sebagai penggantimu."

[Kau tidak akan melakukannya, Naru.] Ucap Hisoka dengan nada gelap.

Bingo. Hisoka akan secara sukarela datang menemuinya besok demi menyelamatkan buahnya yang belum matang. Badut itu tidak mungkin rela melepaskan apa yang ia inginkan kepada orang lain begitu saja. Bersama Hisoka selama beberapa hari di ujian Hunter cukup untuk Naru mengetahui keinginannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Mendebatku sekarang, kupastikan kau akan menerima kepala Chrollo sebagai kenang-kenangan dariku besok." Naru diam-diam menyeringai lebar ke arah Chrollo yang mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Hisoka. Pria itu tetap tenang karena tahu Naru hanya memberi ancaman kosong kepada Hisoka. Tapi ancaman yang pertama, Chrollo yakin Naru serius.

[Jangan sentuh mereka.] Ucap Hisoka penuh penekanan.

"Aku akan melakukannya kalau kau tidak menemuiku di waktu dan tempat yang sudah kutentukan." Desis Naru tajam sebelum memutus telepon secara sepihak.

Naru tersenyum lebar kepada Chrollo dan mengembalikan ponselnya. Binar di matanya terlihat sangat puas. Wanita itu tidak suka direpotkan, tapi sangat senang mengganggu orang lain. Sangat egois. Bukan hal baru bagi Chrollo melihat manusia seperti itu. Hanya saja cara Naru ini berbeda dari yang lain. Ia menggenggam kelemahan orang yang ingin ia ganggu dan menggunakannya disaat yang tepat. Dalam kasus sekarang, Naru berhasil menekan Hisoka sampai ke titik dimana pria itu tidak bisa menolaknya.

Perempuan itu sangat menarik. Bagaimanapun, ia tahu Naru sulit ditebak karena mudah berubah-ubah. Berbeda dengan Hisoka yang sulit ditebak karena menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri. Mereka berdua sangat berbeda, tapi disaat bersamaan terasa sama. Chrollo penasaran, seperti apa hubungan antara badut dan rubah betina itu. Karena sepertinya Hisoka takut kepada Naru. Apakah kata takut terlalu berlebihan untuk menggambarkannya?

* * *

End chap 4

Biasa, pojok curhat dulu.

 **Kenapa hiatus setahun tanpa kabar?**

saya dilanda permasalahan hidup. Kesehatan saya yang kurang baik, pendidikan saya yang tertinggal karena sering sakit, dan yang lebih penting psikologis saya yang kurang stabil. Biasanya saya kalau stres, saya menarik diri dari lingkungan dan ta-da, normal lagi dalam beberapa hari. Cuma yang lalu itu malah gagal. Saya bolak-balik psikolog buat konseling. Lumayan lama prosesnya. Ternyata emang kadang kalau lagi stres lebih baik curhat ke orang yang mau dengerin. Tentu aja author sampingan juga ikut ngebantu pemulihan saya. She's my sister in all but blood.

Oh, saya ngga janji bisa update chapter selanjutnya atau tidak. Karena bisa jadi saya tiba-tiba hiatus lagi atau saya diacontinue ceritanya. Jadi readers ngga perlu nunggu kapan update selanjutnya.

Sekian.


End file.
